powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 9: A U-Turn to the Stars
is the ninth episode of ''Gekisou Sentai Carranger. Synopsis Kyosuke quits the Pegasus Garage hoping to pursue his racing dreams, while encountering a peculiar Gorotsuki dish-cleaner who may be connected to Dapp's childhood racing hero. Plot BB Donpa is huge and attacking the Carrangers. Dappu encourages them and they call their Ranger Vehicles and form VR Robo. They quickly do away with it. Kyosuke is enjoying his dream, when his boss wakes him up and he does his ranger stance and beats Souichirou up comically. Souichirou hits him in the head with a small garbage can. Natsumi, Minoru, and Naoki are fixing a car. Youko runs down the stairs as the man and Kyosuke have it out. Souichirou goes down the stairs, he decides on something and then goes back up again. Kyosuke rushes down the stairs. He runs off. Angry, he walks through a park. He talks about his driving technique and looks down at the pond. Dappu comes along with a drink and hamburger. He talks about Speed King Max. He is the best and considered the Speed King of Space. In a flashback, Dappu was amongst fans celebrating another victory. Dappu says in a race, the Speed King got to the lead, but a bright light reached him. Suddenly, he sees a vending machine in space and he blocks his vision as he crashed into it. Kyosuke is shocked by this story. Tears run down Dappu's face, he hands Kyosuke his junk food and walks away. In BB Saloon in the Baribarian, Gynamo tries consulting Zonnette to no avail. KK Esu is shining her Zonnecar for her. He is considered the best dishwasher of the Bowzock. He jumps inside her car, shines the keys and accidently turns the car on. He then hits a lever with her foot and the car shines in pink light. It rushes away from her. In Zonnette's room, Gynamo calls KK Esu a idiot. Zonnette smashes a bottle on his head. The others laugh at him. Back on Earth, Kyosuke is munching on Dappu's burger when he sees a pink light race by. KK Esu finally parks the car. He moves the lever accidently again and the car goes on a rampage. Kyosuke stands in the way and he dodges the car. He calls the others about a Bowzock attack and transforms. He follows KK Esu on his Red Speeder. He asks if he has his seat belt on and other safety procautions. KK Esu manages to take control of the car and speeds up. Red missed his chance. As KK drives, he receives memories of the Speed King. Before he can assess this, Zelmoda appears out of nowhere on top of his jar. KK Esu crashes into a machine. Red Racer arrives at the crash site. The others arrive but KK Esu is gone. They walk to near the race car tracks and find KK Esu there. He remembers who he was... Speed King Max! This shocks everyone, especially Dappu, who hears it as he is washing dishes. He turns to look at the monitor. Red tells the others about what Dappu told him. Max explains his story, he woke up injured and smoking. Zelmoda and Grotch found him. They were on a smoky and volcanous landscape. Grotch sprayed him with a device called the Forgetfulness Water Gun that brainwashed him and deformed him into KK Esu. Zelmoda dropped the smock on him. He became bent on washing since then. In present time, Max takes off the smock and reveals his true face. Red tells him about Dappu and they shakes hands. Dappu has arrived and witnessed this. They are of course then attacked by Zelmoda. Grotch is with him, and with his Water Gun with him. He once again transformed into KK Esu and he is ordered to fight the Carranger. They try to stop him but he throws them off with his ear-piercing 'squeaky clean' hurricane. Red tries but he is blown off too. He then blasts at them with a red laser. Dappu comes up to him and tries to reason with him. Tears run down his face. He falls to his knees. Max comes around. Zelmoda jumps in the air to strike Dappu but KK Esu stands in the way. He became Max again and Dappu came to his aid. He dies and Dappu shouts. Everyone goes to Max's dead corpse. The Carranger say they will never forgive him. They fight Wumpers. Red fights Zelmoda. He stabs him in the stomach but Zelmoda manages to get it out and head butts Red in the stomach. Zelmoda tries to head butt again but Red punches him in the head twice, leaving him two huge 'chinchones' and pussed up eyes. Grotch arrives with the Zonnecar and Zelmoda runs up into it and they disappear. Red comforts Dappu as they stand above Max's corpse. RV Robo takes the Dappu and the body. Max turns into yellow light and then into his racecar. Inside the cockpit, he bids farewell to the gang and flies away into the sky. Dappu waves goodbye. Later, the gang walk near the ocean and talk about Max. At Pegasus, Souichirou fixes the car. The gang arrives and Kyosuke tries to apologize... but doesn't really. The others try to fend off Souichirou before he hits Kyosuke with a wrench. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *In Power Rangers Turbo, when Visceron was captured by Divatox, he had no physical damage. In the sea cave where Elgar and Porto find him, he was clearly damaged but it wasn't explained. This was because the Divatox scene was American footage, while the other scene was footage from this episode. *In Power Rangers Turbo, all footage of the Zonnecar was not used. DVD Releases *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/car.html *The complete Carranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2017. See Also References Category:Gekisou Sentai Carranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yoshio Urasawa